


My Hands Pressed To Your Cheeks

by sunflowerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Football Player Louis, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, Uni AU, harry's whipped as hell ayy, literally every single one of my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstyles/pseuds/sunflowerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry finds out the secret Louis had been keeping from him, Louis panics and attempts to shut Harry out. Harry shows him how his newfound interest provides another reason for Harry to adore his boyfriend's pumpkin-spice-scented body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands Pressed To Your Cheeks

Harry stared at the football pitch, his eyes following his boyfriend dashing to one end of the field and scoring a goal. He bit back a huge grin as Louis turned to him and pumped his fists in the air. Harry got distracted easily, yes, but seeing his boyfriend run around for a couple of hours in tight athletic shorts while he was trying to finish his homework was a whole ‘nother story.

He struggled to take his gaze off Louis, his eyes lingering a little too long on his ass while his pencil was poised above his homework spread open on his lap. He and Louis upheld very busy schedules, with Harry’s shifts at the bakery, Louis’ football practices, and their ridiculous amounts of homework. When he had time, and figured he could afford to be a bit distracted, Harry brought his homework to Louis’ practices and watched him from the sidelines.

He was trying to concentrate on his calculous homework, knowing he wouldn’t have much time for anything that didn’t involve Louis once his practice was over and they could return home together. His smile barely left his face for the whole practice session, his eyes straying from his papers to find Louis excitedly running across the field, so enthusiastic to better his skill of the game.

It was growing darker and darker outside, making it difficult for Harry to see his homework. Just as he was about to give up and pack it away, the team on the field was heading off for their locker room as practice had been dismissed. The practice had dragged on for over two hours since the team had to go through extra drills and exercises for losing their last game.

Harry got up and lingered around the door to the changing rooms, waiting for Louis to get out so they could go home together. After a few minutes, Louis emerged from the rooms with Liam, making him laugh by doing a poor impression of one of the more thick-headed lads from their team. Louis hadn’t changed out of his practice clothes this time, Harry noted, but only put on a sweater. As the sun went farther and farther down in the sky, it had grown much colder. Next to him, Liam was wearing jeans and a hoodie, properly dressed for the cold autumn weather.

Louis saw Harry and immediately wrapped his arms around the taller boy, eager to go home and spend time with him for the rest of the night. Harry held him tight and kissed his head, pushing his slightly damp hair out of his face.

“Is this my jumper?” he asked, turning Louis around to get a full view of his sweater. Louis nodded and Harry pouted, adding, “Lou, you’re dripping with sweat.”

Louis giggled into his hand and wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. “Sorry, Hazza,” he said with no hint of sincerity in his voice.

Harry’s smile broke through his dramatic pout, holding him close and telling him, “I don’t mind, baby. As long as you’re warm enough,” and dropping another kiss to his head.

Across from them, Liam was fumbling with his water bottle, trying to shove it back in his gym bag. “So I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” he said to Louis, waving goodbye as he walked away. “And bring me back my notes from English, you dick!” he called.

“Bye, Li!” Louis yelled, making a big show of blowing him a kiss as he left the pitch. He turned towards Harry and said, “We going home now?”

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulders as the two of them walked towards Harry’s car in the parking lot.

They got to the car and seated themselves inside. Harry waited until he had pulled out of the parking lot and turned the radio on to a quiet volume before asking, “Why haven’t you changed out of your clothes, baby? It’s getting cold out, don’t want you in those shorts if you’re not running around and getting hot.”

When Louis didn’t answer right away, Harry glanced over at him and he blushed, looking down in his lap.

“I’m… just… forgot my sweatpants… before we left,” Louis said nonchalantly with a shrug. Harry only hummed interestedly, letting the topic drop for now. Before they had left for Louis’ practice, Harry had put a couple protein bars in his drawstring bag, and he distinctly recalled seeing Louis’ joggers in there amidst his sweatshirt and a water bottle.

Louis stared out the window for the rest of the ride, seeming relatively out of character with his quietness. Harry only turned the radio up and placed his hand on Louis’ knee and rubbed his thumb across his skin.

-

When they got home, Harry set to work reheating their Chinese takeout boxes as Louis rested his head on the kitchen table. Harry came over to join him as their food was being microwaved.

“You tired, love?” he asked in a murmur. Louis sighed and hummed in agreement, dreading the homework he had yet to finish and getting in a shower before bed.

“You gonna go to bed right after dinner, then?” Harry asked, moving behind Louis to gently massage his shoulders.

Louis moaned quietly at the feeling of Harry’s big hands against his tired muscles and answered, “Nah, I’ve got some bullshit physics questions to answer… and edit my English paper before its due… and revise for history.” He buried his head in the crook of his elbow and whined, “Oh my god.”

Harry’s chest felt tight for him, knowing how wiped out he always was after his practice. It was already nearing 10:00, and he had yet to eat dinner and take a shower, let alone finish all his homework. Harry leaned down and kissed his temple before walking over to the microwave to retrieve their food.

He dished it out for the two of them and poured glasses of water, returning to find Louis still half asleep against the table. He reached out to move his hair out of his face and said, “You gotta have something to eat, baby. You must be drained.”

Louis slowly raised his head and nodded, pulling his plate closer. “Thanks, Harry.”

Harry only smiled at him warmly and turned to his food, both of them eating in silence until Harry spoke up again. “If I help you finish your work, will you let me give you a massage when we’re done?” he asked gently.

Louis sighed quietly, pushing his food around on his plate. “You’ve got your own homework, love. That’s okay,” he answered in a small voice.

“I’m nearly done, though, honestly. I don’t mind, babe, I know you’ve had a long day. I’m not gonna just fall asleep next to you while you’re struggling to get things finished before the sun rises,” Harry said, trying to persuade Louis to accept his help. He reached over to hold Louis’ hand and added, “I know you can’t sleep well when your thighs are sore, honey. Let me help you a little.”

Through his exhaustion, Louis felt a rush of affection for his boy, his sincerity and selflessness always making Louis love him even more. “Okay, Hazza,” he replied quietly, nibbling on his lo mein noodles. “I love you.”

Harry beamed at his acceptance and said, “I love you, too, baby.” They finished their dinner in silence and put their plates in the sink. Harry carried their glasses of water to their coffee table as Louis spread out his homework and fired up his laptop.

Louis cuddled up close to Harry on their couch and set to work on his physics homework, his head aching with all the calculations that had to be done. Harry reached for his computer and found his essay, reading through it and fixing his grammar mistakes. Harry proofread the paper until Louis announced he was done with his questions. Then they switched to history, Harry helping him construct a study guide since he knew Louis could struggle with remembering all the names and dates. By the time they were all finished, Harry announced it was only half past midnight, and Louis slumped against him in relief.

“Why don’t you take a shower, baby, and I’ll give you a massage right before bed. Sound good?” Harry asked.

Louis gave him a coy smile and nodded, feeling so lucky to have such a caring partner to live with. Harry kissed his forehead and Louis bolted up the stairs the first chance he got. Harry furrowed his eyebrows but let it be, following him at a slower pace.

When he got upstairs, he could see Louis scurrying around their bedroom, unpacking his bag and gathering his pajamas. Harry knew he should be suspicious, that Louis must be hiding _something_ , but he decided to wait for another time to pursue it; Louis was exhausted and Harry wasn’t about to say anything that could stress him out right now.

As Louis showered, Harry wrapped up his own homework, finishing it as he heard the shower shut off followed by sounds of Louis brushing his teeth. Harry was packing away his things as Louis entered the room, wiping his mouth with the towel and hanging it up behind the bathroom door.

“I’m gonna wash up real quick and then join you in bed,” Harry told him as he already began peeling off his jeans. Louis nodded and lay down on his side of the bed, running his fingers through his wet hair.

Harry made quick work of undressing and brushing his teeth, eager to help Louis relax and feel good before bed. He tied all of his hair back, too, thinking he might have the chance to suck Louis off as well if he wasn’t too sleepy.

When he returned, Louis was face down in bed, his back rising and falling steadily. Harry turned off their light and turned on the bedside lamps before getting into bed with him. He placed a hand on his back and said, “Lou? You up?”

Louis groaned and rolled onto his back. “Yeah… yeah, I’m up,” he mumbled.

Harry looked down at him with a slightly concerned expression and brought his hand down to gently rub against Louis’ tummy. “You wanna go to sleep now, baby? ‘Cause I’d be more than happy to give you a massage, but I don’t want to keep you up if you’re ready to fall asleep,” he explained quietly.

“No, ‘m fine,” Louis answered demurely, his voice small with sleepiness. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned but sat up, wanting Harry’s hands on him despite his tiredness.

Harry leaned forward to give him a kiss on his forehead and said, “Alright… d’you want me to use lotion?”

Louis shrugged and answered, “Doesn’t… doesn’t matter,” through a yawn.

Harry gave him an appraising look while rubbing his knee gently. “No, I better use some. The air’s getting drier, and you spend so much time outside…” he said, mostly to himself. He searched through the bottom drawer of his nightstand before finding his pumpkin spice scented lotion. “Been waiting to use this since the summer… been waiting for the fall,” Harry told him excitedly, though he knew Louis was too tired to be paying much attention. “All the lads will be so jealous, baby. Your legs will be so soft,” Harry told him jokingly, tugging off his sweatpants.

He set the sweatpants aside and opened the bottle, ready to pour out some lotion when he stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his insides freeze, finally realizing why Louis had acted out of sorts this afternoon. Louis was wearing a pretty pair of cream-colored panties, lace all around the hem and a bow in the center. Harry stared at them intensely, looking at how Louis made the underwear bulge at the front. Harry tried to snap himself out of it, tried to regain use of his hands as he willed his shock to go down. It registered to him that Louis must be so tired right now that he had forgotten to be cautious of hiding this from Harry.

Harry gently placed a hand on Louis’ knee and rubbed softly. He struggled to find the right words to say, anything that wouldn’t make Louis uncomfortable but still wanting to address this new discovery.

“Er… I’ve never seen you wear these, honey… what’s this about?” he tried, not wanting Louis to think Harry was judging him or feeling weirded out.

Louis opened his eyes and stared at Harry in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. “Wha…” he began, but slowly lowered his head to see what Harry was staring at. Louis froze when he realized what the matter was. His breathing picked up quickly, nearly hyperventilating as he scrambled out of bed, tugging down his T-shirt to hide his underwear as he bolted for the bathroom and slammed the door.

Harry sat in a stunned silence, wondering what had just taken place and if he had said something wrong. He wondered how long Louis had been into wearing underwear like those and why he never brought it up to Harry.

Harry got up from their bed, slowly making their way to the bathroom door. He was trying to process everything, trying to sort through his feelings of how much he enjoyed seeing Louis in the lacey panties. He tried figuring out what to tell Louis, how to let him know that everything was okay and Harry loved him completely no matter what he liked to wear.

He leaned in close to the bathroom door and felt his heart break when he heard quiet sniffles coming from the other side. He nearly felt close to tearing up himself at the thought of Louis thinking Harry was weirded out by his choices.

He knocked quietly on the door, stumbling over what he wanted to let Louis know. “Baby, can I come in?” he tried, praying he could make this all better as quickly as possible.

He heard a louder sniffle followed by a long pause before, “Just… no, Harry.” Harry felt his heart hurt even more, trying not to be upset over Louis’ response. He knew Louis hadn’t locked the door, hadn’t had time to in his mad dash to the bathroom followed by slamming the door shut.

Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. “You know you can trust me, honey… please, don’t shut me out,” he tried again. He was met with no response, waiting a little longer before adding, “I love you, baby. Always.”

He heard Louis take a sharp intake of breath before answering, “Love you, too,” in a quiet, shaky voice. Harry bit his lip in worry, wondering how to convince Louis to let him in.

“Nothing’s gonna change that, Lou. You know nothing could change that.” He was met with silence again, so he took a deep breath and said, “May I please come in, sweetheart?”

Harry waited, listening to the nearly inaudible sniffles from the other side of the bathroom door. He waited for nearly a minute, starting to turn and wait for Louis to calm down until he came out on his own when he heard his small voice come from the other room. “Okay.”

Harry felt his chest loosen up with relief, dying to hold Louis and tell him everything was alright. He opened the bathroom door and slipped inside, spotting Louis crouched on the counter with his knees pulled up to his face. He noticed he was wearing only his T-shirt, his underwear discarded somewhere in the room.

Harry walked over to him and immediately wrapped his arms around Louis, feeling him take shaky breaths. He pressed kisses to his hair, temples, and forehead as he let Louis calm down and relax a little more. He ran a hand down Louis’ back, hoping to soothe him in his upset state. Harry glanced to the garbage can next to the counter and saw a small bit of cream-colored fabric bunched in the can.

Harry hugged him tight and kissed his cheek firmly before softly asking him, “Darling, why are your knickers with the trash?”

Louis pressed his face to Harry’s chest without looking at him, shaking slightly harder as Harry felt tears run down his bare chest. Harry scooped Louis up in his arms and shifted himself onto the counter in his place, leaning back against the mirror. Louis curled up close to Harry, leaning his face against his collarbones.

Harry ran his hand gently up and down his back, trying to calm him down enough to hold a conversation. “Can you tell me what you’re thinking, baby?” he asked gently.

Louis sniffled and answered, “I’m thinking I didn’t want you to see that.”

Harry bit his lip, trying not feel hurt by his answer. He struggled to find a follow-up question, trying not to reveal how upset he was made by Louis’ comment. There was nothing to blame him for, Harry knew he was just upset and embarrassed and could get snarky when he was tired.

“Honey, you know I would never make you feel bad for what you like. I just want you to be yourself and be happy,” he said, nuzzling into Louis’ damp hair. “Why didn’t you tell me, Lou?”

Louis was quiet for a long time, finally slowly shrugging against Harry’s hold. “I dunno… I just… didn’t want you to see yet. Wasn’t ready to tell you yet. …I… I dunno, I’m sorry.”

Harry felt his heart clench all over again, loving the boy in his lap so fiercely and feeling worried that he was uncomfortable with Harry at the moment. “Don’t be sorry, sweet pea. You should’ve been able to wait as long as you were happy with before sharing this with me, I understand. _I’m_ sorry, Lou… never meant to make you feel uncomfortable like that.”

“I know you didn’t mean to,” Louis said. Harry bit his lip in apprehension, the _but you still made me feel exposed_ part going unsaid.

Harry rubbed his hand gently on Louis’ bare hip, feeling a little lost and upset with himself. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned anything, just dressed Louis back in his joggers and massaged his sore thighs until he fell asleep calmly. “Maybe you’re still working out how you feel with them, and that’s fine, love, take your time, but for the record… I think those panties look absolutely brilliant on you, and I promise I wouldn’t mind seeing you in them again.”

Louis remained silent for a few moments, trying to process Harry’s opinion. It was true that he wasn’t completely sure how he felt about wearing panties. He had seen an ad for them in passing on the TV and found himself unable to shake his nagging curiosity. He went out to buy a few pairs as quickly as possible so as not to talk himself out of it, keeping this errand a secret from Harry. He was still trying to piece together how he felt about wearing them and how Harry might react. Louis had thought, in a rather optimistic part of his mind, that maybe Harry would become fond of the idea as well once he saw how nicely the well-fitted panties adorned one of his favorite features on Louis.

“Really?” he asked quietly, genuinely unsure of Harry’s admittance. Could it be possible Harry was just saying that to make Louis more comfortable? What if Harry was just barely putting up with it for Louis’ sake, but felt dissociated from his newfound interest? Louis knew it should’ve been about him and his preferences, but the thought of Harry disliking how he looked in the panties made him feel forlorn and unhappy. Louis hated to admit it, but he knew how dependent he could be on Harry’s enthusiasm and attention when it came to trying new things Louis felt unsure about.

Harry only smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Louis, giving him a kiss on his forehead. “Mhm. I quite liked that pretty lace all around your hips… looked so soft and lovely. But, Lou… if you don’t feel comfortable wearing those around me now, you don’t have to. I just want you to feel pretty and happy with how you look.”

Louis cuddled close to Harry’s warm chest, never failing to find refuge in this position when Harry held him close. “Do you… you don’t think it’s weird?” Louis asked in a small voice.

Harry hummed and shrugged lightly. “’S not weird, baby. There are many boys who feel comfortable wearing different knickers, it doesn’t have to be a ‘girl thing’, you know? That doesn’t matter. As long as you be yourself, no matter what you prefer,” he explained gently. “Still love you, baby. You’re still my Louis. Whatever makes you happy is the most important thing to me.”

Louis let the tenderness of Harry’s words sink into his skin, letting them register in his mind and nestle in his memory. He could feel Harry’s simple honesty and understood his limitless acceptance of him. He struggled to find a thoughtful way to thank Harry, to acknowledge his appreciation of his unbridled love. He only sighed quietly and hugged Harry harder, whispering, “Love you, too, Hazza,” into his warm skin.

Harry hugged back, feeling relief sink into him as Louis relaxed further and further about the whole situation. “How about you take these nice panties out of the trash, honey,” he easily suggested, “and put on a clean pair and come back to bed with me.” Harry leaned closer and nuzzled into Louis’ damp hair by his ear and added, “Still haven’t rubbed you where you’re sore. I’d love to make you feel nice before you fall asleep, love.”

Louis smiled and bathed in Harry’s sweetness, drinking in his adoration and inclination to take care of Louis always. “Okay,” he mumbled, moving to slide off Harry’s lap. He shyly moved to pick up the panties he discarded in the trash, avoiding Harry’s eyes with a blush dusting his cheeks. Harry only reached out to squeeze his bare hip and smile at Louis reassuringly.

Harry followed him into their bedroom and watched Louis rummage around in a negligible corner of their closet to retrieve another pair of underwear. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of him as Louis stepped into a pair of cheeky navy panties. Louis glanced up at him with an unsure expression, still wondering if this was all okay. Harry smiled wider and reached out a hand to guide Louis to lie down on their bed.

As Louis spread out on his back waiting for Harry to situate himself, he couldn’t help but notice how much more comfortable he felt in his new panties than the boxers he’d grown up wearing. With Harry gazing down at him with such a genuine, loving smile, he fully permitted himself to enjoy how sexy the panties made him feel- how they decorated his hip bones and allowed a better view of his muscular thighs. He loved feeling like this for Harry, too. The thought of Harry appreciating how pretty the panties looked on him made his chest expand with desire.

Harry’s cold hands set to work on his inner calves, massaging away the soreness with firm touches but his underlying gentleness still present.

“Those extra exercises at the beginning of practice tonight must’ve been quite unpleasant, yeah?” Harry asked in a light tone, now rubbing the sweet and spicy smelling lotion into his knees.

“I probably couldn’t sit on a toilet if I tried,” Louis replied, his arm thrown over his eyes as he relaxed under Harry’s touches. He smiled wider as he heard Harry laughing, appreciating his efforts to make conversation to relax the mood altogether.

“I’ll make sure to give your thighs special attention, then,” Harry said lovingly, pouring more lotion onto his hands.

Louis bit back a grin and turned away slightly, hiding his face in the crook of his arm. “Okay,” he answered quietly. He smiled more broadly as Harry began digging the heel of his palm into his inner thigh, his fingertips an inch away from the fabric of his underwear.

“Does this help, baby? Are you feeling better?” Harry asked tenderly. He casually avoided touching him anywhere that his panties covered for the moment, trying to concentrate on relieving Louis’ soreness.

“Yeah… there on the insides and backs of my thighs,” Louis answered him. He loved the fantastic smell in the room and all of Harry’s attention focused on him with his big hands touching him so intently.

“On the backs?” Harry asked, continuing to rub his thumbs into Louis’ tense muscles. Louis nodded and hummed in confirmation, his eyes still closed as he relaxed. Harry didn’t falter his movements but bit his lip, hesitating with his next suggestion.

“Um… why don’t you roll over on your tummy, then?” he asked gently, patting his hip. “So I can rub your thighs there, too, okay?” he added carefully, looking into Louis’ eyes as Louis opened his. He hoped to relay the message through their eye contact that there would be no touching anywhere Louis didn’t want.

Louis picked up on his hesitation and understood, nodding confidently and answering, “Yeah, that’s okay, Haz.” Harry sat back reverently while Louis situated himself on his front.

Harry silently set to work rubbing at Louis’ thighs there, massaging away the pain his long practice had inflicted. He didn’t want to disrupt Louis’ newly relaxed mood, but the prospect of Louis feeling uncomfortable with him was unceasingly nagging at his mind.

“Honey, when I said you look lovely in these, I really meant it,” he said quietly, still kneading his sore spots. “Just so you know… don’t want you to feel nervous with me, babe,” he added carefully.

Louis sighed into his pillow, letting Harry’s words sink in. “Thank you, Harry,” he answered in a muffled voice. In a small swell of confidence, he continued with, “I like that you like them.”

Harry smiled widely at that, his fingers brushing the crease where his bum met his thighs. “I do,” he agreed. “Quite a lot, actually…” He bent to press a kiss against the small of Louis’ back.

Louis tried to refrain from squirming at his words. He felt slightly lightheaded at the thought of Harry behind him thoroughly enjoying what he’s seeing. He settled his excitement in fear of his voice coming out squeaky before speaking to Harry again.

“Um, Hazza? Can you… would you go a little higher? ‘Cause-‘cause it’s sore there, too,” he answered in a quiet, unsure voice.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up but took his hands away to pour out some more lotion. “Yeah? It hurts?” he asked gently, hoping to keep any tone of accusation out of his voice.

“Yeah, really,” Louis replied honestly, his face heating up even more. Part of him felt so exhausted and ready to fall asleep right as he was, but a stronger part felt small surges of excitement from how he was about to be touched.

“Alright, love,” Harry said as he slipped one hand under Louis’ soft navy panties to hold onto his hip. He massaged the heel of his hand into Louis’ soft skin, trying to relax his sore muscles as best he could. He did this for a while, switching to the other side and making sure he rubbed the lotion evenly over his bum and thighs. As he let his hands wander soothingly over his skin, he got lost in the image of Louis’ lovely tan skin with his dark blue panties displaying his bum so well. He bent down to press more soft kisses to the area of his back where his shirt had rose up.

He felt Louis’ breath catch and noticed him subtly press his hips down towards their mattress. Harry straightened up but kept his hands gently rubbing his bum, unable to pull away and stop touching him. He stared admiringly down at Louis, feeling so lucky to be able to touch such an astoundingly beautiful boy.

“Baby, I’d be very, very happy to help relax you a little more, if you’d like,” Harry offered quietly, silently begging Louis to agree. He had been dying to deliberately pleasure Louis since seeing him in the beautiful underwear he was wearing and didn’t like the thought of waiting any longer.

Louis bit back a small groan and shifted his hips again, nearly shivering from the little friction it granted him. “I’d love for you to,” he answered Harry, desperately hoping they were on the same page.

Harry smiled wide and immediately started spreading Louis’ legs apart and arranged himself between them. He ran his hands up and down Louis’ thighs and bum lovingly and started kissing and biting gently at his wonderful-smelling skin. He left marks along the small of his back and the part of his bum that wasn’t covered by the cheeky panties. Desperate and impatient to get on with pleasing his baby, he slid down the fabric just enough to kiss a trail down to his hole.

He licked his lips and pressed them against Louis’ opening several times, drinking in the mesmerizing whimpers coming from Louis’ mouth. He grabbed Louis’ hips and used his thumbs to spread him open slightly. He paused for a moment, getting lost at the sight of how perfectly his hands fit around Louis’ full ass until his quiet moans snapped him out of it.

He leaned closer to firmly drag his tongue against Louis’ hole, falling in love with the warm heat of his skin and Louis’ breathless call of Harry’s name. He pressed his lips to his opening again and gently nudged his tongue inside, growing dizzy with the warm feeling and smooth skin so close to his face. He closed his eyes and couldn’t help but moan, sending small vibrations up Louis’ body and causing him to shiver. He licked deep into Louis’ hole and buried his face into Louis’ soft skin, eating him out steadily but skillfully.

Louis had taken to grinding his hips into the bed, panting slightly at the overwhelming feeling of Harry’s mouth at such a sensitive place. Harry kept at it for a long while, licking slowly and deeply into Louis or fast and messy over his opening, getting his face thoroughly damp.

“Haz, I’m-” Louis was about to warn, but cut himself off in surprise as he felt a long finger pushing into his tight hole. He pushed his face into his pillow and moaned desperately at the feeling, his heart beating hard as Harry licked messily around the finger he was pushing in and out.

“So _tight_ , baby. So hot and tight for me,” Harry praised while catching his breath for a moment.

“’M close,” Louis gasped as Harry finally brushed against Louis’ spot.

Harry thrusted his finger in a few more times before pulling it out altogether, pausing to slide off his briefs. He got to his knees and sucked on the fingers on his left hand while pulling up Louis’ panties to fit onto his bum beautifully once again. Louis turned his head slightly in Harry’s direction, wondering what he was up to when he felt two of his wet fingers slide under his panties and press deep into his hole.

“Look so pretty like this, baby… can’t believe it, you’re all mine,” Harry said mostly to himself in a strained voice. Louis glanced over his shoulder to see Harry quickly jerking himself off above him, staring at the perfect shape of Louis’ ass in the panties.

Louis whined at the sight of Harry so turned on by him, involuntarily clenching around his fingers.

Between deep breaths, Harry asked, “Does this feel nice, babe?” in a raspy voice.

“Yeah, yeah, I- _there_ , Hazza, please don’t stop,” Louis answered as Harry hit his prostate again.

“Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna let me see how messy you get those panties?” Harry asked, thrusting towards Louis’ prostate at a steady pace.

“So close, Haz,” he answered, grinding hard into the bed. He felt Harry’s fingers falter slightly and heard a loud moan behind him followed by the feeling of his lower back being covered in streaks of come.

“ _Fuck_ , Louis… your ass looks so nice, baby,” he moaned through his orgasm, pausing the movement of his fingers to savor the feeling.

Louis whined at the feeling of his warm come hitting his skin, clenching tightly around Harry’s stationary fingers. He felt Harry shift into a different position and gasped loudly as he continued fingering him with renewed enthusiasm and pulled back the stretchy fabric to lick around his hole again, too.

Harry heard him yell curse words into his pillow as Harry stroked firmly over his prostate, barely able to move his fingers from how tense his hole was as he came. He rocked down into the mattress in short, quick movements, riding out his orgasm and loving the feeling of coming into his tight panties.

He relaxed his breathing as Harry pulled out his fingers and grabbed a tissue to wipe off his come on Louis’ tan skin. He leaned forward to pepper Louis’ neck with kisses, causing Louis to shy away at the touch with a coy grin. Harry followed him as he squirmed away, smiling against his skin as he said, “I told you I loved how you look in them, babe.”

Louis smiled wider at that, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he rolled over on his back. Harry smiled back and kissed him clumsily for a moment. He pulled away and brought a hand down to Louis’ hip, reverently admiring this view of his panties and the large damp spot in front.

“Can I take these off for you, baby?” he asked, looking him carefully in the eye. Louis nodded and gave him a small smile, resting his hand against his stomach while letting Harry take care of him. Harry pulled them off and got another tissue, gently cleaning up his come on his inner thighs and being extra careful on his sensitive dick.

“I’ll get you another pair if you’d like, sweetheart?” Harry asked happily.

Louis hesitated at the thought of acknowledging once more where he deliberately kept something hidden from Harry, but eventually nodded at his offer. “Under the stack of old T-shirts in the corner,” he quietly replied.

Harry smiled and kissed his nose before going over to their closet. He found a two more pairs of panties under the shirts, one of them being particularly racy lingerie and the other a soft pair of lavender bikini briefs. He picked the briefs and walked back to dress Louis in them, his eyes lingering for a moment as he smiling dazedly at how pretty the pastel color looked against his sunkissed skin.

He clicked off their lamps and climbed into bed with Louis, pulling him closer to cuddle him in. He rubbed his hand gently across Louis’ tummy and pressed kisses to the back of his head, still feeling a bit love-drunk from their orgasms. A little nagging thought continued to circle his head, though, and he felt dismayed from not addressing it.

“Honey, I really am sorry that I made you feel embarrassed like that… never, ever would’ve done something like that on purpose, I swear,” Harry told him, feeling guilty for what happened even though he knew he hadn’t meant for it. He held Louis tighter and curled around him slightly more.

“I know you wouldn’t, love… not your fault,” Louis answered quietly, lacing his fingers with Harry’s where his hand lay across his waist. “I think you made up for it, though,” he added cheekily.

Harry grinned and kissed his head, squeezing his hand gently. “I’m glad you think so,” he replied in a low voice. “…And you deserve all the privacy you need, baby, but you don’t ever have to feel unsure of how I’ll react to new things you’re interested in, okay? ‘Cause I love you, and I’m up for pretty much anything that makes you happy.”

Louis smiled and leaned into his warm chest. “Anything? Even new kinks and things like that?” he asked quietly after a long pause.

“Yeah, of course,” Harry replied easily. “Why d’you ask?”

Louis bit back a grin that Harry couldn’t see from their cuddling position. “No reason… Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title's dumb and cliche ok ignore it
> 
> Anyway come talk to me at [sunflowerstyles](http://sunflowerstyles.tumblr.com/) if Harry owns your ass like he owns mine


End file.
